A Belated Valentine's Day
by Rebecca-Puppy
Summary: After spending their first Valentines as a newly engaged couple alone away from each other due to work. How will Superstar Seth Rollins make it up to his Fiancée Rebecca. Will his surprise he has planned work or Will Rebecca not like the Valentines Surprise.


Sweetheart,

Sorry I missed Valentine's Day. I promise to make it up to you, tonight. Please be ready by 6:00pm.

Love, Seth (Pup-Pup)

Rebecca read the text message over and over, as she started to get ready for her date tonight, with her fiancé, Seth Rollins. Rebecca was so excited to see Seth. It had been more than week, since they had been together. Even though Rebecca was a WWE Superstar and Seth Rollins, was known as Mr. Money in the Bank, they rarely traveled together, if Seth went overseas. This was one of those times. Seth and the other superstars were overseas promoting the PPV event and the WWE Network; while Rebecca was in the states, working her butt off, along with the rest of the roster, promoting the newest WWE PPV event "Evolution" and the WWE Network, as well. She was so excited for tonight, but a little worried at the same time, because even though she loved Seth, she hated surprises and not knowing what the future held. Rebecca grabbed her phone and sent Seth a text, acknowledging that she got his note and hoping to get some more information, about the night's events and activities.

"Hey baby, I'm so excited for tonight. What are we doing? Can you give me a hint? Love You, kisses" Rebecca smiled as she put her phone back down, on the bathroom counter, of the hotel room. Just as she grabbed her makeup kit and cosmetic bag, her phone went off. Rebecca looked at the text and read what it said.

"Sweetheart, you know I want to tell you, but it's a surprise. Trust me, you will love it. See you soon." Rebecca just smiled, as she finished applying her make-up and doing her hair, just right. She grabbed her new black and white mini-dress, with "peek-a-boo" diamond cut-out, on the front, put it on, and looked in the mirror. She took one final look and as she was putting the finishing touches of her outfit together, she heard a knock on the hotel door. Rebecca looked over to the nightstand and it read 6:05pm. She looked out the peep-hole and opened the door. "You're late, Mr. Money in the Bank", she said as she opened the door, laughing. Seth stood there, looking at his fiancée, and wondering how he got so lucky. Her chestnut-auburn colored hair was curled and hanging loosely, around her face. He stepped into the room and took Rebecca in his arms, as he kissed her soft, red lips. "I missed you so much, baby", he said as he released her lips. She repeated the sentiment and allowed in access, to the room.

Once he was inside, he handed her a bouquet of red and white roses, a stuffed Yorkshire Terrier (like Kevin), and a small box of assorted chocolates. Pretty much the typical Valentine's Day gift package. "Aww, I love it, baby. Thank you", she said, smelling the roses. Rebecca came back to reality and saw Seth's luggage, still in the hallway. "I'm sorry, baby. I forgot you still had your bags with you", she said as she moved out of the way, so he could bring them and a few shopping bags, into their suite. "Baby, what's in the shopping bags?", Rebecca asked as she put her gifts down, by the flat screen TV. "Well, these are for later", Seth said, as he opened the mini fridge and put the bottle of wine, the glasses, a box of strawberries, and chocolate sauce inside.

Rebecca smiled. As she sat on the bed, watching Seth put his suitcase in the closet and stuff in the fridge. She couldn't help but notice how hot he looked. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a black dress shirt with the top two buttons open, and the sleeves rolled up half way up his arms. He had on a new pair of black converse shoes and his "Seth Freakin Rollins" bracelet, on his right arm. Oh, and his hair was nicely done up in a ponytail. "So baby, now that you're here can you give me a hint as to where we are going or what we are doing tonight?", Rebecca asked. She had no idea how she had gotten so lucky, to have a man like Seth Rollins, in her life. Seth turned and saw Rebecca sitting on the bed. He looked at her and wished he could take her right there, on the bed, and show her how much she meant to him and how sorry he was to have missed their first Valentine's Day together.

"Well, I guess I can give you a hint because you were a good girl, while I was gone", Seth said in the flirting tone. Rebecca smiled as she clapped her hands together. "Baby, I'm taking you to one of your favorite restaurants", Seth said with a smile. He noticed that Rebecca was happy until he told her where they were going and then the smile faded, and her voice got quiet. "What's wrong, baby girl?", he asked as he walked over and sat next to her, on the bed. "I have a couple of favorite restaurants," Rebecca said, as she turned and looked at Seth. Seth grabbed her hands and said, "I know, that's why it's a surprise. But we better start going, or we might miss out on your second surprise", Seth said as he stood up, reaching for Rebecca's hand. "Great, now I not only have one surprise to worry about, now I have two", she said as she took his hand and stood up.

Seth helped her with her jacket, as she grabbed her purse. The couple headed down the hall and into the elevator, where Seth took the opportunity to kiss his fiancée. They exited the elevator and walked through the lobby. Seth took notice of the men watching his girl and smiled, knowing that she was all his. Once outside, Seth opened the passenger door of his Dodge Charger, allowing her to get settled in before he walked around to the driver's door and got in, himself. Once inside the car, Seth started it up, put the restaurant address into the GPS, and headed towards the restaurant.

As Seth drove towards the restaurant, holding Rebecca's hand, he kept looking over at her for any hint of recognition, as to where they were headed. Once Rebecca saw Seth slow down, in front of the Hard Rock Café, she squeezed his hand and smiled. "SURPRISE!", he said as he pulled into a parking spot and shut off the engine.

Seth got out of the car and walked around to Rebecca's side. He opened the door and held out his hand, for her to take. "Thank you, baby", Rebecca said as she took his hand and got out, of the car. The couple walked inside, and Seth went up to check them in. "Hello and welcome to Hard Rock Café. How many of you are here, this evening?", the young man said as he looked at the couple. "I have a reservation for 6:45pm, under the name of Rollins", Seth said. The host looked at the list and said, "Yes, sir. Right this way", he said as he motioned for the couple to follow him. They were taken to a very nice table, with a view of downtown Boston, and dance floor. "Here you go Mr. Rollins. Your server is Britney and she will be right over." "Thank You", Seth said as he held Rebecca's chair out for her. "Thank You", she said as she sat down and settled in. Seth sat down and reached for Rebecca's hand. Brittney took their order and soon the couple was feasting on appetizers and drinks, while they talked about personal things, work and the upcoming PPV events, like the first ever woman's PPV Evolution and Wrestle-Mania 35.

The server came back with their main course and the couple talked some more, while listening to the music that played above them. The server offered dessert, after removing their plates and other dishes, and Seth ordered a brownie Sunday for him and her to share. Once the server left, yet again, Rebecca turned in her chair and pulled out a gift for Seth. "Here baby, I got you this for Valentine's Day. I hope you like it". Seth put his wine glass down and said she didn't have to get him anything because she gives him a gift, every day of the week. Rebecca smiled and said she wanted to do this. Seth grabbed the gift and opened the gift. "WOW! This is amazing, baby", Seth said as he saw a black watch with black diamonds around the face. Seth took it out of the box and put it on. "How did you know I wanted this?", he asked. "Well, before you left, I heard you and Dean Ambrose talking about it. So, I talked to him and I got it for you". Seth leaned over and kissed her, as he thanked her again, for the gift.

Seth reached into his pocket and pulled out a rectangle box. "I got this for you, while I was in England", he said as he handed her the box. Rebecca opened the box and found a black diamond bracelet inside. Rebecca started to cry a little. "What's wrong baby? Don't you like it?", Seth asked as he watched her eyes, fill up with tears. "I love it, Seth. But it's too much. I'm just happy to be here with you, finally, on our belated Valentine's Day", she said as she took the bracelet out and asked Seth to help her put it on. "Well, I hate to say it, but the night is far from over. I have another gift for you, but not until we get back to the hotel", Seth said as they ate their dessert and drank some more wine. Seth started to flirt with her and make her laugh, as he suggested that they head back to the hotel. Seth paid the bill and the couple left the restaurant. Rebecca was smiling, and Seth knew that her smile would only get bigger and brighter, by the time he was through with her.

When the couple got to their hotel room, Rebecca got ready for bed, as Seth went in and took a shower. When Seth got out of the shower, he came into the bedroom with only a towel on and caught Rebecca on his I-Pad. "What you are looking at, babe?" Rebecca looked up and said, "I'm sorry. I was catching up on my reading. I started reading the book 50 Shades of Grey and I forgot to bring it with me. Let me finish this chapter and then I'm yours". "No rush," Seth said, as he was in the closet putting away some clothes, that he taken out earlier. Seth noticed Rebecca's scarves hanging out of the suitcase and thought, "This is where our love making is going to change." Seth then grabbed two scarves and quickly shoved them into the pockets of his pajama pants. He closed the closet and headed to the mini-fridge, where he removed the items he had placed in there, earlier that evening. Seth and Rebecca got comfortable, on the bed. Seth opened the wine and poured each of them a glass, as Rebecca opened the strawberries and chocolate sauce. The couple feasted until they were satisfied, and Seth cleaned everything up.

When Seth returned, he saw that Rebecca had gotten comfortable. "Come here, my sexy ninja", she purred as Seth did as he was told. The couple kissed for a little bit and then Seth took the scarves out of his pocket and tied her hands, to the bed. "Now, just so you know, I have also read that book and it's time for me to show you just what you mean and do to me". Rebecca smiled as Seth went on. "I'm in control and I decide what goes on tonight. You do as I say, nothing more and nothing less, understand?" Rebecca nodded in agreement, as Seth placed another scarf over her eyes. Seth climbed off the bed and removed his pajama pants. "What's happening?", Rebecca asked. "You will see," Seth said, "Mr. Money in the Bank is going to look after, you don't worry ", Seth said as he climbed back on to the bed and gently kissed Rebecca's lips, "Now, let's see how dirty I can be," Seth said as his lips moved down her neck and kissed all around.

Seth removed her tank top and began playing with her breasts. His mouth found the left one and his hand the right one, as he teased her. Seth circled around her nipples and felt them harden under his touch. Moving down Seth took it in his mouth, slowly licking in circular motions and then flicking. "Oh baby, that's turning me on," Rebecca said. "I haven't even started yet," was Seth's response as he parted her thighs and lifted her up, so he could remove her pants, which gave him access to her already dampened panties, thanks to what she had read and Seth's assault, on her body. Seth nuzzled gently and let out a warm breath, on the fabric of Rebecca's panties as he felt how wet and willing Rebecca had become. "You won't need these," Seth murmured as he placed his hand under the elastic and slid them off, diving straight back down to her glorious shaven pussy that was almost screaming to be touched.

"Do you like that?" Seth asked as he parted her lips and gave a slow but firm lick from her pussy to her clit. "Oh baby, I'm going crazy here!" Rebecca panted as he kept giving her a slow flick with his tongue. Pausing to see the desperation on Rebecca's face, Seth smiled. "I love the taste of this sweet pussy and I want more", he said as he licked it again. "Please baby, don't stop," Rebecca replied, as Seth parted her lips and licked once more. "Oh, you are wet," Seth said as he placed a finger inside her. "OMG!" Rebecca panted as his finger now started to fuck her, as his tongue worked on her clit. Seth bent his fingers slowly to hit the spot he knew she loved. Seth kept up his control and slowed down, every time Rebecca was on the verge of orgasm. "Please, make me come, baby, please. I'm so close!'', she pleaded. "Not yet, my girl, I'm enjoying myself too much and your taste is so good. It's making me so hard," Seth explained, "I'm stroking my hard cock now, as I finger your tight little pussy." "I want to see you cum, baby. You know how I love it", Rebecca begged. "Not just yet," Seth said as he moved up the bed.

"Open your mouth," He ordered as he placed his throbbing cock against her soft lips. "Lick it!" Rebecca lunged her head forward to take Seth, in her mouth. Seth held her head back and said, "No, just lick it. I'll tell you when to suck it." Her tongue ran the full length of his penis. "Good girl, that's what I want. Now suck my balls," Seth instructed as he placed one in her mouth and stroked his cock. "Oh, that's good," Seth sighed as the first signs of pre-cum appeared on the tip of his penis.

Knowing the excitement was getting too much for him he went back to fingering her and feeling her wetness as he rubbed on her clit. "Please fuck me!" Rebecca begged. Seth sensed that it was all too much for her now as he positioned himself between her legs. "Want me?" Seth asked as his cock rested against her entrance. "More than ever,'' Rebecca said. "Ok, well, let's see how bad you really want me," Seth said as he pushed inside her with one move of his hips that took her breath away. "Give it to me hard, baby," she said as Seth withdrew fully then pushed right back in. "OMG! OMG! OMG!", she cried out, as his speed picked up and he began fucking her like it was to be their last ever session. Seth could feel her juices running down her thighs and soaking his balls, as her first orgasm hit. ''Oh! Oh! Oh!"'' Rebecca cried out, "Don't stop, I'm coming again!" Then a second and a third orgasm, as Rebecca felt herself split in two. She was shaking, as his arms supported her legs, and fucked her wildly until he sensed his own orgasm ready to hit. "I'm coming!", Seth shouted as he exploded all in her pussy. Seth removed the scarf from her eyes, as she squinted and adjusted to the lights, or lack thereof. As they came down from the sexual high, all she could say was "WOW". The couple got cleaned up and cuddled under the blankets. They both agreed that the next time, she would be in control. Just before she passed out, Rebecca looked at Seth and said, "Happy Belated Valentine's Day, Baby! This was the best Valentine's Day I ever had".

~The End~


End file.
